


Summer Storm

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [150]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward and Winry get caught in a summer storm, and take advantage of the privacy.<br/>Disclaimer: These are Arakawa’s babies, not mine, so I can’t make any money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlex/gifts).



> Happy 503 Day!

Edward should’ve known the shower was coming, but the sun had shone so brilliant at breakfast, he’d disregarded the faint twinge in his automail port. Fucking stupid. Next time, he’d know better. Now, Winry and he ran through the weather, hands shielding their faces, seeking shelter under what remained of an old feed stand in the Coyle pasture. 

“Fuck!” Edward ducked under the tin roof, shaking his hands, as if that would dry them. “Are you okay?” 

Winry nodded as she squeezed in next to the feed bin. She scooped sopping hair back out of her eyes. “It’s just a shower.” 

Yeah, they’d be in a hell of a lot worse shape if it was a thunderstorm. Even though he wasn’t but a quarter metal any more, Edward didn’t like venturing out when lightning flashed in the sky. “Damn.” He shoved his bangs up off his forehead. “Think we could make it home?”

As if in warning, rain drummed harder on the metal overhead. 

The sound of Winry’s giggle was nearly lost in the percussion. “I think we’d better stay here until it clears up some.” 

Edward tossed a sour look her way, but his gaze wound up lingering on her curves. The rain plastered her summer dress to her skin, the thin cotton see-hrough now. He realized how alternately relieved and disappointed he was that she wore underclothes. The thought didn’t stop him from noticing her nipples peaking through the fabric, and the way her dress clung to her thighs. 

“What?” Winry asked, scowling. The way she folded her arms didn’t hide an inadvertent shiver.

It was kind of cold, but Edward knew a few ways to build up heat. He stepped around the bin, laying his hands on her hips. “What?” Winry started to ask again, but he muffled her question with his kiss. Slapping his shoulders, she arched her back to get away. “Ed!”

“Winry!” he repeated in the same tone of voice, pressing close against her. 

“What are you doing?” Edward arched a brow and Winry rolled her eyes, saying, “Besides that! I mean, people could see us!”

Edward turned his head, deliberately slow. “I see rain. Sheets and sheets of it.” Water gurgled and trickled around their shoes, over the somewhat drier ground under the narrow roof. “I don’t see any other idiots out here.” 

“Idiots?” Winry glared. 

“We’re the only ones caught in this storm, aren’t we?” Edward ran his hands up from her hips to her ribcage and back down. “We’re the idiots.” His automail port twinged in agreement. Ignoring it, he slid one hand around Winry’s back. “I figure, we could do something to warm up.” He nipped her throat for emphasis. 

Winry gasped, and Edward grinned. Sucking on her ear lobe, he rattled her earrings against his teeth before letting go. “Jerk.” The way she said it implied anything but an insult. When he kissed her again, she responded, fierce as a thunderstorm. Her hot mouth devoured his, her tongue advancing past his teeth and licking the roof of his mouth. 

Groaning, Edward ground against her, hearing Winry grunt when she bumped into the bin. “Sorry.” 

She mumbled something against his mouth that might’ve been, “Shut up” or “Don’t worry”, so Edward didn’t. He rubbed against her again, half-feeling, half-hearing a moan. He hoped it was his. Winry wormed a hand between their bodies, wriggling it down the front of his pants to cup his dick through his boxers. Grunting, Edward shifted his stance, widening his legs. As she squeezed his shaft, Winry kissed him hard. 

“Damn,” Edward panted when she broke the kiss. Winry answered with an impish grin, one he had to kiss off her face. Their teeth clicked together. Winry squeezed him again, and Edward was sure his eyes rolled back in his head. “Need you.” He ran his hands down her back to her butt, kneading it. Winry let out a guttural moan, her hips tipping forward. It was her turn to rub against him, dry humping his thigh. Edward chuckled breathlessly. “You need me, too?”

“Shut up.” Winry slapped his chest, tweaking his nipple almost in afterthought. Edward hissed at the pleasure-pain sensation. Dropping her hands from him, Winry pushed on the feed bin, hopping up onto it. She looped her legs around Edward’s hips, pulling him into her. Gasping, Edward landed his hands on the bin, nearly smacking his forehead into Winry’s. She grinned. “What’re you waiting for? Help me with my panties.” 

Edward fumbled with the wet hem of her dress, getting his hands up under the damp material to find the soft fabric of Winry’s panties. He slipped his hand between her thighs, rubbing his thumb up her cleft. Winry jerked in response. He ran his thumb over her clit, smiling when she groaned, fisting her hands in his hair. She pulled him down for another kiss, sloppy and hot, her body trembling. Edward grinned, sliding his hand out from between her legs and over her thigh, grabbing the edge of her panties and starting to pull them down. Winry raised her hips to help him out, then busied herself with his belt, loosening the tongue from the buckle and unbuttoning the placket. Stepping back to pull her panties off her ankles, Edward tucked them in a pocket before shoving his pants and boxers down enough to free his dick. It bobbed, pointing straight at Winry. She wrapped her fingers around it, stroking down the length and back up again, cupping the head. Edward gritted his teeth, trying to contain himself. “Winry,” he grated out. 

She raised her eyebrows, giving him an innocent look. 

“Stop teasing, dammit.” Edward pulled her closer by her hips. Winry rubbed the head of his dick against herself before guiding him to her entrance. Biting back a groan, he shifted his hips, entering her. For what seemed like a long time but probably was only a second or two, their eyes met. Winry laced her arms around his shoulders and her legs back around his hips. Edward sighed shakily before kissing Winry, sucking her lower lip before releasing it. Flexing his hips again, he sank deep inside her, savoring the sensation of her warmth compared to the cold damp of the rain soaking their clothes. 

Winry groaned, her head falling back. Edward nipped her neck as he began to move, starting slow, trying to go deeper each thrust. He ground against her, hearing a whine catch in her throat. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, blunt nails cutting into his skin. Edward panted, thrusting harder, faster, and Winry rolled her hips up into his, urging him on with breathy grunts and moans. 

Rain drummed on the tin roof overhead, the rhythm of the drops punctuating the sounds they made. Winry arched up, her wet hair sweeping over the bin. Her guttural cry made Edward’s balls clench. He rolled his hips against her, as electricity – the closest he could get now to an alchemic transmutations – built up in the small of his back. Scrabbling at his shoulders, Winry cried out, “Yeah – there, Ed, now, now!” 

Growling, Edward thrust faster, deeper, the tingling moving through his body. His eyes rolled back as stars burst in front of them. Winry chanted his name as he twisted his lower body up into hers, the contact electrical, her orgasm sparking his until both of them collapsed onto the flat ledge of the feed bin. 

Sure Winry’s blunt nails cut through his shirt, Edward whined, long and low. Disentangling himself from her arms and legs, he tried to stand up, having to balance himself on the bin to keep from falling. “Hnnn,” he sighed, bending down to kiss Winry. She licked his lips, flexing her fingers and dragging them up over his shoulders and into his wet hair. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Winry murmured back, languid and warm and still so wet. Edward wanted to stay inside her, but his dick didn’t cooperate, sliding out when she twitched. “Hmm…I think I like the rain.” 

“Yeah?” Glancing up toward the sky, Edward could see a blue patch through the gray clouds. “Looks like it might clear up.”

Winry sat up, stretching to nuzzle his chin. “Too bad. I kind of like the rain.” She planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Hnf.” Edward realized he hadn’t thought about his twinging port since they’d gotten under the feed stand. “I guess it’s okay,” he said, curling his lip. 

Hopping off the bin, Winry grabbed her panties out of Edward’s pant pocket. She pulled them on. Edward caught her elbow to keep her from tipping. Nodding her thanks, Winry finished dressing, tugging her dress hem down. Edward pulled up his shorts and pants, letting Winry buckle his belt. “You,” she said, cupping his dick through the fabric, “liked it.”

“Who wouldn’t like sex?” Edward smirked, poking Winry in the stomach gently. “You liked it, too!”

“Uh huh.” Winry slapped at his hand. “I like a lot of things.” She arched her brows. “Like rain.” 

“It’s okay, I mean, it grows crops, doesn’t it?” Edward shrugged, hating the way his shirt stuck to his skin. “So, uh. About this?” He gestured between them. 

“Uh huh?” she repeated, narrowing her eyes. 

Edward kissed her cheek. “Great distraction from the port pains.”


End file.
